impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Jacobs
Christopher Scoville (born February 17, 1984) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Jimmy Jacobs. He is signed to IMPACT Wrestling as a wrestler and producer, and is known for his 12-year career in Ring of Honor (ROH), where he is a five-time World Tag Team Champion. He has also worked for WWE as a writer. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Contra Code ''(Shiranui) ** ''End Time (Guillotine choke) ** Senton * Signature moves ** Berzerker Drop (Inverted double underhook facebuster) ** Camel clutch ** Cutter ** Flying neckbreaker ** Figure four leglock ** Neckbreaker slam ** Repeated double foot stomps to a grounded opponent ** Running arched big boot ** Spear ** Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown * Wrestlers managed ** Kongo Kong * Managers ** Allison Wonderland ** The Barbaric Berzerker ** Becky Bayless ** Bobby Heenan ** Brodie Lee ** Dave Prazak ** Lacey ** Mr. Milo Beasley ** Rain ** Ricky Steamboat ** Scott D'Amore * Nicknames ** "The Big Bully" ** "The Big Unit" ** "The Good Guy" ** "Bulging Bohemoth" ** "The Freight Train" ** "Jumpin' Jimmy" ** "The Jumping Jack Mon of War" ** "Mr. Undercard" ** "Pogo Goof" ** "The Princess" ** "The Red Bull Kid" ** "The Emo Warrior" ** "Unprofessional" ** "Zombie Princess" * Entrance themes ** Independent circuit *** "Rising Tide" by Kenny Wootton and Harley Wootton *** "Goodbye Horses" by Q Lazzarus ** Ring of Honor *** "The Touch" by Stan Bush *** "Date with the Night" by Yeah Yeah Yeahs *** "The Ballad of Lacey" by Jimmy Jacobs *** "Kiss 2 Kill" by Jimmy Jacobs *** "The Scream" by Laurie Strode (used as a member of The Age of the Fall) *** "The Haunted" by Walls of Jericho (used as a member of The Age of the Fall) *** "Sickness and Sorrow" by Champagne Parade *** "Dirty Angel" by Voodoo Johnson (used as a member of S.C.U.M.) *** "EmoFarm" by Eliot Pulse (used as a member of The Decade) ** IMPACT Wrestling *** "Catwalk" by iMovie Championships and accomplishments * Absolute Intense Wrestling ** AIW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with B.J. Whitmer * All American Wrestling ** AAW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** AAW Heritage Championship (2 times) ** AAW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Tyler Black (1) and Arik Cannon (1) ** First AAW Triple Crown Championship ** Allegiance Tag Title Tournament (2013) – with Silas Young * Anarchy Championship Wrestling ** ACW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** Texas Lone Star Classic (2008) * Border City Wrestling ** BCW Can-Am Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Phil Atlas * Championship Wrestling of Michigan ** CWM Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Jimmy Shalwin * Canadian Wrestling's Elite ** CWE Championship (1 time) * Great Canadian Wrestling ** GCW Ontario Independent Championship (1 time) ** GCW Ontario Independent Championship Tournament (2006) * Great Lakes All-Pro Wrestling ** GLAPW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * Great Lakes Wrestling ** GLW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South ** IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * Independent Wrestling Federation of Michigan ** IWF Michigan Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * Independent Wrestling Revolution ** IWR King of Indies Championship (1 time) ** IWR Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Amazing N8 * Insanity Pro Wrestling ** IPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Lakeshore Wrestling Organization ** LSWO Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Jimmy Shalwin (1) and Gavin Starr (1) * Midwest Pro Wrestling ** MPW Universal Championship (1 time) * Mr. Chainsaw Productions Wrestling ** MCPW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * National Wrestling Alliance ** NWA Indiana Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** NWA Iowa Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Powerhouse Championship Wrestling ** PCW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Price of Glory Wrestling ** POG Grand Championship (1 time) ** Ultimate Ultimate Championship (1 time) * Prime Wrestling ** Prime Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Pro Wrestling Federation ** PWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with The Blitzkrieg Kid * Pro Wrestling Guerrilla ** PWG World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Tyler Black * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'50' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 * Ring of Honor ** ROH World Tag Team Championship (5 times) – with BJ Whitmer (2), Tyler Black (2), and Steve Corino (1) ** ROH World Tag Team Championship Tournament (2008) – with Tyler Black ** ROH World Tag Team Championship Tournament (2012) – with Steve Corino * Superior Championship Wrestling ** Bella Strap Championship (1 time) * Thunder Zone Wrestling ** TZW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) * Westside Xtreme Wrestling ** wXw World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) * Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling ** XICW Midwest Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** XICW Xtreme Intense Championship (3 times) ** XICW Light Heavyweight Championship (5 times) ** XICW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Gavin Starr Category:Roster